


Playing around with html and ao3 work skins

by conned_by_connwaer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't Read This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conned_by_connwaer/pseuds/conned_by_connwaer





	Playing around with html and ao3 work skins

It's late in the evening. You wake up and find a gun in your hand. There is a note lying next to you that says you if you kill yourself you will be sent to a magical world. What will you choose?!

You decide its a prank and simply take a nap  
You put the gun to your head and pull the trigger

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When you wake up again the gun and the note are gone. You get up, get dressed, and go to work. You spend the rest of your days living a mediocre life bored out of your mind. THE END

Go back to the crossroads?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  


One moment you were holding your breath with the gun in your hands and the next you're standing in a desolate wasteland. There is a man and a woman dressed in black standing before you. "Congratulations," the woman says. "You have left the Matrix."

Back to the crossroads?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
